counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter Terrorist Training
This article is about the training featured in Deleted Scenes. For the training that is featured in Global Offensive, see Weapons Course. Counter Terrorist Training is the training session in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview Much like the Hazard Course from Half-Life, the player is briefed in the many tasks and functions present in the game. This includes using Deleted Scenes-specific equipment (such as the fiber optic camera, the radio controlled bomb, the camera and the blowtorch), learning about dangerous hazards (such as fire, poisonous gas, and contaminated liquid), as well as basic movement controls like moving forward, climbing ladders, swimming, crouching, and duck jumping. It also uses other gameplay aspects of the ''Counter-Strike'' series, such as the use of flashbangs, smoke grenades, HE grenades, guns, sniper rifles, defusing C4/nuclear bombs, and rescuing hostages. Walkthrough Factions Counter-Terrorist Terrorist Others Weapons & equipments There are several weapons and equipments used in this training that are: While at the fire ranges, walk toward the ammo supply to get more ammo, so ammunition is more than enough, except for the M3 Shotgun. Grenade test Equipment test Discovered equipments AI Player ''U.S Navy SEAL'' The U.S Navy SEAL operatives use Colt M4A1 Carbine. ''Phoenix Faction'' The Phoenix Faction members use Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun. Zones Stealth zone There are four stealth zones available in this training. Gallery File:Cz_train1.jpg|The first guard. File:Cz_train2.jpg|First officer. File:Counter-Terrorist_Training_Screenshot_1.png|The player in the training camp File:Condition-Zero_Deleted_Scenes_Easter_Egg_Cartel.png|Poster of "Most Wanted Terrorists" File:Cz_train3.png|Crouch test. CSCZDS Training vent.jpg|Duck jump test. CSCZDS Training ladder.jpg|Ladder test. File:Cz_train4.png|Diving test. CSCZDS Training water sci look.jpg|Ditto, scientist looking at player. CSCZDS Training button.jpg|Button test. CSCZDS Training Push.jpg|Push test. CSCZDS Training Push2.jpg|Ditto, pushed. CSCZDS Training Pull.jpg|Pull test. CSCZDS Training Pull2.jpg|Ditto, pulled. CSCZDS Training control wheel.jpg|Control wheel test. CSCZDS Training USE door.jpg|Door test. CSCZDS Training USE door2.jpg|Ditto, behind File:Cz_train5.jpg|Hostage rescue tutorial. File:Cz_train6.jpg|Ditto, done. CSCZDS Training Civilian.jpg|The civilian. CSCZDS Training Civilian2.jpg|Ditto, opening the door. File:Cz_train7.jpg|Firing test. CSCZDS Training M4A1 X USP.jpg|Friring test part 1: M4A1 and USP CSCZDS Training M4A1 X USP test.jpg|Firing test: M4A1 unsilenced. CSCZDS Training M4A1 X USP Silenced test.jpg|Firing test: M4A1 silenced. CSCZDS Training AWP X AUG.jpg|Firing test part 2: AWP and AUG CSCZDS Training AWP X AUG test.jpg|Firing test: AWP aim. CSCZDS Training HEgrenade.jpg|Firing test part 3: HE grenade CSCZDS Training HEGRENADE test.jpg|HE Grenade test. CSCZDS Training FLASHBANG X SMOKEGRENADE.jpg|Firing test part 4: the Flashbang and Smoke grenade test. File:Cz_train8.jpg|Flashbang test. CSCZDS Training smokegrenade.jpg|Smoke grenade test. CSCZDS Training kevlar.jpg|Kevlar before the Haxzard course. File:Cz_train9.jpg|Hazard course. CSCZDS Training HEAT.jpg|Ditto, leaking heat steam test. File:Cz_train10.jpg|Ditto, toxic test. CSCZDS Training ICE COLD WATER.jpg|Ditto, ice cold water test. CSCZDS Training Electro.jpg|Ditto, shock test. File:Cz_train11.jpg|Ditto, flame test. CSCZDS Training Medkit.jpg|Medkit. CSCZDS Training Blowtourch.jpg|Blowtorch on table Train blowtorchzone.png|Target Train blowtorchzone breached.png|Ditto, breached. CSCZDS Training RCbomb.jpg|RC bomb on table CSCZDS Training RCbomb Target.jpg|RC bomb target CSCZDS Training RCbomb target2.jpg|Ditto, armed CSCZDS Training RCbomb Target3.jpg|Ditto, taking cover CSCZDS Training RCbomb target4.jpg|Ditto, after exploesion. CSCZDS Training Camera.jpg|Camera on table Train camerazone uncovered.png|The target picture. CSCZDS Training say cheese.jpg|Taking picture. File:Cz_train12.jpg|Fiber optic camera test. File:Cz_train13.jpg|Ditto. File:Cz_train14.jpg|Night vision training. File:Cz_train15.jpg|Flashlight training. CSCZDS Training CTs.jpg|Radio test. File:Cz_train16.jpg|Bomb defusal scene. CSCZDS Training Defusing.jpg|Ditto, defusing. File:Cz_train17.jpg|Ditto, done. Easter egg CSCZDS Training Easter Egg1.jpg|Jump when you collide with this pipe, in this direction. CSCZDS Training Easter Egg2.jpg|Return to the back way, and this hole will open. CSCZDS Training Easter Egg3.jpg|Voila, the easter egg. CSCZDS Training Easter Egg4.jpg|Closeup of the spinning card which read "Ritual", a nod of creator of CZ and DS. Trivia * Inside of the elevator, there is a wanted poster featuring some of the terrorists involved with the September 11, 2001 attacks. Similar posters are also found on the desks of employees. * Many of the employees will dismiss the player, claiming they are too busy for a conversation. * On the floor in the beginning of the mission, there is a large blue circle of tiles with ''Counter-Strike's'' iconic logo and the words "CS" (referring to Counter-Strike) written inside of it. Interestingly enough, the mission's world map icon features a different circle with a different image. In it lies an eagle and the words "United States Government". * On several of the computers in the briefing room, there is a physical map of the world and a pinpoint located on southern Texas. Below the map, there is an outline of a UH-60 Black Hawk (the helicopter in Recoil). This strongly hints that the Black Hawk took off in Southern Texas. However, it is likely that the pinpoint was supposed to be placed on the facility in Colorado Springs. * On one of the television screens, there is a nearly identical map. Its only difference is a pinpoint positioned on top of central Africa, where Recoil supposedly took place. * The scientists are based on Half-life scientists model. * The level is inconsistently titled Counter Terrorist Training instead of Counter-Terrorist Training. * Weapons mounted on the wall in the armory are not actual in-game entities and cannot be obtained through the use of cheats. * Despite the facility being located in Colorado Springs, the world map displays a location in northwestern America. * If you throw a grenade at the ammo window, it will shatter and you can jump inside. * The employees have same behavior as the scientists in Half-Life; if you use a console command to get weapons and shoot them, they will look as if they are dancing. External links * Hazard Course at Half-Life Wiki. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes